Formula Research Station
Important to Note: Can be used as a form of Reclaimable Barricades to slow Zombie Invasion of Manor when in Camp. When damage, can be reclaim using the Build button, giving it full HP and free of damage when put it out again. Research Composition Formula Research Station in LifeAfter is a easy way to unlock Items. To unlock blueprint to get new Items you need to use . Based on your Manor Level you have the chance to compose fusion level I to fusion level VI. Formula Modification After getting some nice blueprints now you can increase a lot of stats. First step is to select wich blueprint you want to modify. Gear Formula Mod Include Weapons and Armory you recived from the Research Composition Attributes is an overview with the current stats. Press the small Select Button after that you need to press the Modify Button. Now you will get two stats overview. You need to press the target one and now press Confirm to save the changes. If you do not want to change your stats press on the left stats. That will discard the changes. Drone Bit Formula Mod Include drone parts you recived by unlocking Manor Level Attributes is an overview with the current stats. Press the small Select Button after that you need to press the Modify Button. Now you will get two stats overview. You need to press the target one and now press Confirm to save the changes. If you do not want to change your stats press on the left stats. That will discard the changes. You will use Modul Etchant cards to confirm your modify. Exchange Center In that case you own a lot of Gold Bars and Formula R&D Data you can use it to buy Items. Formula + Research Formula + Research in "LifeAfter is one of the methods to increase the damage you can give to infected, Humanoids or buildings. The second need is to increase the armory to take less damage from infected Humanoids and other player. The last part you can increase is the amount of gathering resources. It is possible to activate two weapon Formula + Research to use different buildings on different items. For example you can use a damage Formula + Research on your weapons and use a second Formula + Research for your Tools to increase the amount of gathering and other resources. Activating Formula + Research It is possible to activate your Formula + Research while building a weapon while you are acessing your Weapons select your target weapon and press the small + above craft Formula +. It will only possible if you have the same amount of resources you needed while crafting this Formula + The Second way is to acess your Inventory select the target weapon or tool # press More after that Upgrade select your wanted or needed Formula + and finish with Upgrade in that case you already activated that Formula + you will not able to update the same Formula + again. It will show you with + has been used with a small text # or in that case you already deploy your weapon or tool you only need to press Upgrade select your wanted or needed Formula + and finish with Upgrade in that case you already activated that Formula + you will not able to update the same Formula + again. It will show you with + has been used with a small text Make sure you owned enough Reagent, Crystal, Film or Components you need to activate your Formula + Reagent, Crystal, Film, Components Upgrade To upgrade your Reagent, Crystal, Film or Components you need to acess the again. Now you need to switch to the Upgrade tab. Category:Formula+ Category:Formula Research Category:Formula Shard Category:Formula R&D Category:Lv.1 HP Reagent Category:Lv.2 HP Reagent Category:Lv.3 HP Reagent Category:Lv.4 HP Reagent Category:Lv.5 HP Reagent Category:Lv.1 Defense Reagent Category:Lv.2 Defense Reagent Category:Lv.3 Defense Reagent Category:Lv.4 Defense Reagent Category:Lv.5 Defense Reagent Category:Lv.1 Attack Reagent Category:Lv.2 Attack Reagent Category:Lv.3 Attack Reagent Category:Lv.4 Attack Reagent Category:Lv.5 Attack Reagent